Entropía
by Mr. Onizuka
Summary: Kyon es súbitamente alejado de su vida y su entorno, viéndose enfrentado a un mundo hostil y solitario. ¡Lean y comenten!


_**Saludos! Soy nuevo en la industria, y espero que nos llevemos bien, todos los lectores de la sección Suzumiya que puedan leer en español =P. Lo que están a punto de leer fue una pequeña idea que se vino a mi mente, quería hacer algo de misterio... y bueno! Ésto ha nacido. Iré dando pistas a través de la historia, para que puedan deducir qué está pasando.**_

_**A todo ésto, el protagonista es Kyon. No se confundan**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pesadamente camino sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Un helado y ominoso viento, cual hálito de Hades, se cierne sobre la Tierra. ¿A dónde voy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día, qué hora es? Había olvidado que detalles tan insignificantes como estos podrían hacer sentir a un hombre seguro.

Seriamente, no se qué demonios hago aquí. Lo último que recuerdo comenzó en una casa abandonada. Ahí me encontraba yo, en algo que podría denominarse como el pináculo de la gloria: hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con ropas holgadas, largas y sucias, rodeado de botellas de cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas... y varias demás especies, reconocibles y no reconocibles.

Estadísticamente hablando, se vienen a mi mente dos eventos posibles como explicación de la situación actual: **a)** Un misterioso evento cósmico de inexplicable procedencia y absoluto poder me extrajo de mi hogar y mi círculo de conocidos y me dejó en un sector urbano completamente desconocido para mi, reemplazando mis ropas y mis demás objetos por los de un borracho cualquiera; o **b)** soy un borracho cualquiera.

Aunque seguramente deban estar más inclinados hacia la respuesta** b**, puedo asegurar que lo típico, lo usual, común, corriente y ordinario son cosas que no suceden en mi vida hace ya un par de años. Desde que conocí a cierta persona, mi mundo cambió en 180 grados. Ahora, en mi defensa debo agregar que tampoco recuerdo haber consumido tanta porquería en mi vida. Eso debe poner algunos puntos a mi favor, ¿no?

...Pensándolo bien, eso no ayuda mucho a mi imagen. Omitan, por favor.

Desde que desperté, que tengo un inexplicable sentimiento que llena mi pecho. Siento que no pertenezco aquí. En el pasado, ya viví una situación como ésta... la diferencia fundamental es que la última vez, seguía viviendo en mi casa, con mi familia, y tan sólo eran algunas personas las que cambiaron su relación conmigo y cambiaron de localización. Ahora no tengo ni siquiera una pista. Ni siquiera he podido encontrar algún periódico donde ver la fecha.

Un sonido nuevo me sacó de mi abstracción. Durante breves segundos, pude oír un rap.

_Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
No squealing, remember  
that it's all in your head_

Tan sólo oír esas palabras me hizo sentir un gigantesco mareo..._  
_

----------------------------------------------

_- ¡Qué porquería! - dijo suspirando con desdén una joven a mi lado._

_Giré mi cabeza a lo que se había quedado viendo. Un antiguo video musical, estaba corriendo en un televisor puesto en vitrina de una tienda de electrodomésticos._

_- ¿Porquería?_

_- ¡Claro! - afirmó, llena de una energía familiar en su mirada - En primer lugar la canción es realmente depresiva...¡Cosas como esas no las deberían pasar en la TV!  
_

_Ya veo que viviste tu juventud alimentando tu mente con melodías frenéticas. Si canciones como ésta sirven como algún métdo de regulación de la población que evita que nazcan hordas de gente hiperactiva, yo apoyo su existencia.  
_

_- ...Luego, el video es totalmente inverosímil._

_ ¿Te habrás olvidado ya del guión de tu película?_

_- Creo que está bien logrado... al menos los dibujos están bien hechos. - le dije, mirando al televisor sin mucho interés._

_- ¡Son horribles! Además, ¿quién podría creer que un grupo de chimpancés bailen de ese modo?  
_

_Creo que son gorilas. De todas formas, si un grupo de zombies ya lo hizo, ¿por qué no podrían ellos?  
_

_- Con la mitad del presupuesto que tiene esta cosa podríamos hacer un video mil veces... No. ¡Millones de veces mejor!_

_Oh, no. No no no. Me temo que sé a donde va ésto. Las sagradas escrituras afirman que si con fé pedimos las cosas, el universo tenderá a conspirar para que éstas se cumplan. No suelo hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias, y las posibles consecuencias que podrían gatillarse en los próximos 10 segundos, no me vendría mal intentarl..._

_- ¡Lo tengo!_

_Tarde._

_- ¡Haremos nuestro propio video musical!- la sonrisa de 10.000 MW de Haruhi Suzumiya había llegado. Debo admitir que si pasara más de 1 día sin verla sospecharía que algo anda mal con ella...¡Sin embargo!, dentro de sus ideas el principal benefactor siempre resulta ser ella misma, y las victimas, todos los que nos hallamos en su camino (mención honrosa a la Brigada SOS). - ¡Lo presentaremos en el próximo Festival Cultural junto con nuestro número! Debemos comenzar a grabar dentro de la próxima semana.  
_

_Ni siquiera tenemos canción, Haruhi. ¿Cómo pretendes comenzar a grabar un video si no tenemos siquiera un tema?_

_- Detalles. Tan pronto tengamos el video, la canción nacerá por sí misma. ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!_

_Y continuó con sus delirios... quiero decir, ideas. Ésta escena se ha convertido en algo usual dentro de mi vida. Y no es que considere normal la gran afluencia de ideas aleatorias y carentes de sentido común de la dictadora número 1 de la historia de Japón; mas bien la repetición de circunstancias me ha llevado a aceptar mi lugar en éste mundo. ahora sucederá algo como..._

_- ¡Vamos! - y me tomó fuertemente la muñeca._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- No me vengas con "¿Ah?" - se burló Suzumiya - Aunque la cámara se encuentra en buen estado, necesitamos equipo de grabación más especializado. Si queremos un video musical decente, es un requerimiento. ¡Una prioridad!_

_- ¿Pero no que teníamos que ir a...?_

_- Cosas menores como esas pueden esperar. El festival se viene cerca, ¡y tan solo es una vez al año! - y antes de que pudiera replicar, comenzó a correr, sin soltarme - ¡En marcha!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_that it's all in your head..._

Mi corazón latía con una violencia asfixiante, mientras aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi cráneo. Violentamente me volteé a mirar el origen de la música, para ver como un automóvil aceleraba y se alejaba de mi vista.

Los tibios recuerdos fueron reemplazados por la cruda realidad: seguía aquí, sólo, sin pista alguna ni destino. La angustia se apoderó de mí, junto a una gigantesca melancolía.

Seguí mi camino, y la desesperación cada vez se anidaba más y más en mi alma. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Es horrible esta sensación, no se quien diablos me trajo, y no se por qué mierda no recuerdo nada. ¿Es acaso una broma? No. Imposible. Nagato fue la causante la última vez de un evento similar... definitivamente ella no me haría ésto.

¿Pero entonces, quién?

Me detuve. Había llegado al final de la calle. Tan sólo se extendía un estrecho y poco iluminado callejón al frente. Por razones que aún no me explico, me sentí obligado a entrar. No se si de verdad he aprendido a ser valiente... o tonto.

Avancé hasta el fondo del mismo. Avanzaba a tientas, apenas lograba ver algo delante mío. Sólo me movía guiado por algo. Una sensación más que una certeza. En el pasado, mi instinto me ha servido para resolver los complejos acertijos que residen en la mente de Haruhi, y he salido victorioso ...no sin ayuda, pero esos son detalles omitibles.

Aún así, me encantaría contar con algo de ayuda. Las viejas teorías de Koizumi, la protección de Nagato, la urgente necesidad de protección de Asahina-san ( requería que la protegieran hasta de si misma... y no estoy siendo figurativo, sino literal), fueron siempre factores que me mantuvieron seguro de que todo se arreglaría al final. Ahora que no están...

...Tengo miedo.

Llegué a un punto de mi oscura caminata, y dejé de sentir aquello que me había llevado hasta donde estaba. En el suelo, logré ver un destello. Me arrodillé para recogerlo.

Mis ojos se dilataron completamente, y mi pulso comenzó a temblar. En estos momentos, sostengo una pistola en mi mano derecha... mas no es la misma lo que está fuera de lugar aquí. Pareciera que alguien la dejó ahí, para mí. Mientras la observo me doy cuenta que mis preocupaciones van desapareciendo, como un suspiro dispersa el fuego de una vela.

Quizás no hay vuelta. Recuerdo que una amiga solía creer que en el mundo todo es posible. Sólo que para algunos eventos las probabilidades son tan minúsculas, que podrías estar intentando algo por el resto de tu vida, y jamás lograrías que sucediera lo que buscas. He sido dejado una vez ya aquí, y por azares, pude volver. Un evento en menos de un millón. ¿Qué me podría hacer pensar que podría repetir tal proeza nuevamente?

No hay método, ni manera de lograrlo.

Nada importa. En la medida que el arma se aproxima a mi sien, una sensación de paz me embarga. Quizás... no sea tan malo.

.........

- ¡¡Ahh!!

Botes de basura retumbaron en respueta al grito de una mujer, al otro lado del callejón. Me sorprendí al hallar la pistola en mi cabeza, y rápidamente la alejé. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

- Te guhsta humilla' a lo' hohmbre', ¿o noo', puta' de mierda'h? - ¡Te guhta' ahoraa'h! ¡¿Ah?!

Me aproximé a la fuente del ruido. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser algo bueno.

Un hombre sostenía fuertemente de un brazo a una mujer, que se encontraba derribada entre la basura. Ella no respondió a las preguntas de éste.

- ¡No 'e escusho'! - su voz sonaba amortiguada por el alcohol. Otro tipo más le acompañaba: no se veía más sobrio que el agresor.

El hombre volvió a golpear a la mujer en el rostro. Ésta gritó nuevamente, pero no emitió palabras. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Ohhh - el tono de burla fue repugnante. - ¿Estás llorando?

Y se largó a reír con el otro sujeto. Mi mano temblaba ante la visión, pero no fue hasta que reparé en el rostro de la mujer que no atiné a reaccionar: tez clara, largo cabello oscuro... y unos ojos que aunque lloraban, impotentes, demostraban una energía que yo conocía.

- Yo te voy a hace' sentir bien - y la empujó de espaldas, contra los escombros. El terror se apoderó de su mirada mientras el hombre se posaba sobre ella.

- ¡HARUHI!

Sin reflexionar, apunté el arma, y disparé a matar contra el hombre. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces, hasta que cayó a un lado. El otro no atinó a nada más que a correr.

Me quedé de piedra durante un momento, que pareció eterno, aún apuntando al lugar donde el hombre había estado. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo, y tuve extraña sensación, como estar en un sueño. Le disparé a un hombre. Maté a un hombre. Hice lo posible por ocultar mi perturbación; guardé el arma, y me dirigí a la mujer. Parecía tan shockeada como yo.

Nos miramos frente a frente durante segundos, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Al rato, las sirenas de policía se hicieron oír. Tomé su mano, la ayudé a recomponerse, y comencé a correr.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! - exclamé.

Sin la fuerza para responder, más por la impresión que por el dolor, no se resistió a seguirme. Corrimos hasta que los sonidos de alerta se dispersaron en la noche. Yo estaba sin aliento, todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo era ...difícil, MUY difícil de asimilar. Miré a la mujer que había rescatado. Se encontraba tan exhausta como yo. El golpe que el infeliz le había dado se estaba comenzando a marcar en su mejilla, sin embargo seguía siendo...

Hermosa.

- D-disculpa... - le dije, aún jadeante. - ¿Acaso tu eres...?

En ese momento, me detuve a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirle? ¿Eres tú Haruhi Suzumiya? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar mi situación, si ni yo tengo una teoría coherente?. Un silencio torpe se extendió entre ambos.

Sin alzar la vista, me dirigió la palabra por primera vez.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Su pregunta me dejó helado.

- ¿P...Perdón?

- Te escuché cuando gritaste... ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? - volvió a preguntar.

Levantó su mirada, y nuestros ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Indudablemente era el mismo rostro, la misma mirada... la misma presencia. Tenía que ser Haruhi Suzumiya. La desesperación se alejó un poco de mi mente, y aquél sentimiento cálido retornó a mi pecho. Su mirada pareció suavizarse mientras me observaba.

- Tú... ¿nos conocemos? - sus ojos cada vez se abrían más, como si al verme hubiera descubierto...

El mundo, nuevamente, me comenzó a dar vueltas. Perdiendo el equilibrio, me sostuve de la pared con un brazo, pero me fui de cara al suelo. Logré escuchar la voz de Haruhi durante unos segundos, antes de que todo volviera a la oscuridad.

Aún no se qué, por qué, ni cómo. Y voy cayendo en un estado, que más que un súbto desmayo, parece un letargo forzado. Puede que no sepa nada al estar aquí, pero al menos se que existe un lazo. No me importa cómo, volveré a mi hogar.

Cueste lo que cueste.

--------------------------------------------------

************************************ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: DEJEN REVIEWS*****************************

Puede parecer algo demandante, pero tengan en consideración que todos los autores no sabemos si es que hay siquiera alguien leyendo lo que publicamos, a menos que nos dejen algún mensaje. Incluso cosas simples como "continúalo" o "buen trabajo", o alguna crítica constructiva nos viene bien, a modo de seguir mejorando.

Así que si leyeron y les gustó, **DEJEN REVIEWS**.

Notas del autor:

Bien, este es el prólogo... y sí, se que es bastante oscuro. Pero prometo que de ahora en adelante, utilizaré más el "Suzumiya's Style" en cuanto a ambiente. No perderá el misterio, en todo caso... pero tendremos una atmósfera más conocida y menos violenta =P ( última vez ke escribo intentos de violación y maltrato a mujeres en éste fic -w-). Bueno, nos estamos viendo!


End file.
